Stark Industries Transit Beam
The Stark Industries Transit beam. One of the favorites of Maximillion Stark, it has a wide range of applications, and is useful on any starship that is above five hundred meters in length. *'A brief description:' The Stark Industries Transit Beam works by emitting pressor fields, and a G47 Tractor beam to either push or pull the object in question along the beam. (It should be noted that the G47 is used to move ASTEROIDS. It can be toned down to move lighter objects, but let it be known that it has that capability and power output.) The beam itself is actually a starship grade Anti-gravity unit. This unit, oversized and over powered than its miniature predecessor, will shoot a beam at the desired length and width to the object in question. This beam, will in turn make this object weightless, allowing the Tractor beams and Pressor fields to either raise or lower the object in question to the ship, to the ground, or even simply pick up an object on the ground, then relocate the object by "Swinging" it through the air. Due to the weightlessness of the objects in question, be they walkers, cargo modules, or people, their weight will be inconsequential, and will thus cause less of a power drain on the tractor and pressor emitters, as they are not fighting gravity, but are just moving the objects to a desired spot. *'Transiting Living beings:' On the subject of Transiting people. The beam itself can transit people all it wants, as long as the living being in question stays low enough in the atmosphere that the air does not begin to thin, and he does not pass through the atmosphere into space. In the event that a living being is being transported from the surface to a ship in low orbit (As a ship in high orbit would not be able to transit a person to the ground safely) or in the circumstance a being is transited from space to the ground, a a Magnetic containment-bubble generator will be activated when a person or sentient is in transit. The magnetic containment bubble generator creates intense magnetic fields to encapsulate breathable atmosphere around a person while in transit. Thus so, a series of these bubles, creating a kind of "Tube" can crete a safe and breathable atmosphere for the person in transit. This tube can be projected along the lengths and width of the beam. *'Additional Capabilities:' In addition to these relatively mundane tasks. The Transit beam is also capable of projecting a Paralysis Beam at the same dimensions and distance that the tractor beams are capable of. This beam, when projected upon an object in motion, will completely paralyze the object in question with invisible bonds. This, combined with the tractor and pressor fields, allow the ship in question to subdue prisoners and offending sentients. This beam however, cannot immobilize anything larger than five meters, such as a starfighter, or a vehicle. The width and the length of the beam has the same dimension capabilities of the anti grav beam. *'Range and Width:' The range of the Transit beam is solely dependent on the WIDTH of the beam. The wider the beam, the more power that is drawn to maintain optimum functionality output, the less the range. The narrower the beam, the less power involved. That simple. The beams widest setting is at 20 meters. With an effective range of five hundred meters. And the beams narrowest setting is 1.5 meters at a range of a 1.5 kilometers. *'Moving Capabilities:' The Beam, quite frankly, can pick up nearly any object, regardless of its weight. HOWEVER, it cannot pick up anything larger than the beam itself. Thus so, anything larger than 20 Meters cannot be picked up, no exceptions. *'Activation Time:' We like to think activation time is three seconds (Two posts, one post for the beam to descend, then another saying the beam has made contact with the ground / object in question). It takes no time at all however for it to be De''activated. *'Ships this can be legally installed on:' Super, Heavy, Moderate, Medium. In other words: Anything above five hundred meters. *'Objects passing between a beam and something in transit:''' Quite frankly, its just a souped of tractor beam projector...if an object large enough to block the object being moved (The Star Wars gods forbid its a living person), then that object will plummet to the ground, while the intercepting ship will most likely get caught in the beam. (I dont expect anything larger than a starfighter to get caught to tell you the truth. Though if something merely passed THROUGH the beam for a brief second, then the object in question would simply fall for a brief time, before the beam caught it again. Link to Patent Approval Thread: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1190&t=19754 Category:Shipboard Systems